warhammer40kfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Corbonis Ruffians
Overview The Corbonis Ruffians are the highly trained PDF army of Corbonis. Trained in all manners of asymmetrical warfare and means of survival, the soldiers within their ranks are the toughest survivalists in the Nerio System. Despite fighting in both the 12th and 13th Black Crusades they have largely remained untested other than a few small civil uprisings and chaos cults getting antsy. History 12th Black Crusade When their system was invaded the PDF never had to face the horrors that lay within the invading chaos Astartes fleet but they did have to combat something much worse, their own people. As to be expected of a planet with cities full of pleasure chasers there were many cults operating in the shadows waiting for their opportunity to rise up and carry out the will of their evil overlords. The Ruffians were thrown into action as they prepared for what they believed to be a attack from the invading fleet but as they mustered arms it was clear the enemy was already on Corbonis. Chaos scum poured out from the cramped cities and wreaked havoc as they went, expecting at any moment their Chaos Astartes allies would soon make planet fall. After the traitors discovered that the invasion failed they panicked and became even more of a problem for the PDF as they scattered in all directions stealing and murdering everywhere they went. The Ruffians swept through the hills and cities purging the planet of their misguided kin with a fury. They eventually pushed all of the cultists who tried to hide in the rockcrete cities into the vast forests that spanned each continent which gave the Ruffians an enormous advantage. They combed the woods and destroyed the beset foes that fled from their might, winning battle after battle for the next few weeks. After the very last coward was put to justice by a firing squad the PDF was allowed a moment's rest as they still had much work to do to restore their homeworld to its proper order. Galarius Highway One cult headed into the mountains traveling along the Galarius Highway. As they entered the foothills the highway became a simple dirt road and they became hopelessly lost. Ellyot Cumaadi, who had been watching them the whole way saw his opportunity, engaging and killing twenty-two of them with his knife and hatchet. He burned their truck which had hastily been converted into a troop transport but left the bodies to the scavengers. He emerged from the fight soaked in blood but uninjured. Nulaara Tavern Belmas Ullyra, seeking a brief refuge from the fighting with empty rifle charge packs fell back from the main lines, heading to a favorite local tavern for a drink. Upon arriving at the simple roadside structure he found it overrun by heretics. Gazing through the window he could see the barkeep and several patrons had been slaughtered by the enemies residing inside the tavern. Reasoning that surprise might be his biggest advantage he stormed inside, spending the his last of his pistol ammo. All six were perfect head shots. Out of ammo he switched to his knife and hatchet, striking down a further eight. Having won the battle in less than three minutes he drank himself into a stupor before returning to duty the next day. 13th Black Crusade Once more the Ruffians would find their homeland beset by a domestic foe but not only did they face friends turned traitors as this time the fleets of the dark pantheon would reach Corbonis. The fighting on the planet's surface broke out quickly as the invading fleet entered the system vast amounts of local heretics showed their nefarious intentions. Most of the foul brigands poured forth from Varmim like fleeing roaches. With swift action the PDF mobilized, for the first time in centuries, trying to stem the tide of destruction that would inevitably come to their home and hearth. From the many strongholds and watchtowers the PDF sent out assault squads to bolster the defenses of the many villages and towns on both continents. Even though they were out of their preferred surroundings the PDF still preformed their duty well as they fought in the cramped confines of small homes and alleyways. Despite killing many cultists and only losing a small number of Ruffians the PDF was largely unsuccessful in stopping the enemy force from carrying out their hidden goal of sabotaging the infrastructure of the planet. The fight was considered well fought and the commanding officers of the Ruffians had believed they nearly had the enemy beaten as the weak cultists were hardly a match for the well armed and armored PDF soldiers. This was far from the truth though as after a week of fighting the oafish forces of the local cults the invading fleet reached Corbonis. The enemy ships landed with minimal resistance as the aerial defenses of the planet were rendered useless by the saboteurs. Harboring unprecedented numbers of cultists, demons, warp spawn, and even numerous traitor Astartes of various warbands the new brigades of enemies at the PDF's home seemed nigh unbeatable. The defending soldiers of the PDF fought hard as they garrisoned themselves within the structures of the cities but they were too lightly armed to deal with the far more numerous hordes of darkness. The capitol (Askalo) was first to fall as after weeks of siege the starving forces of the PDF were unable to put up sufficient resistance. They were able to amass quite the kill toll however as they were able to set up mortars and sniper squads atop the buildings of the city. This tactic would prove effective for those stationed at Askalo until after two weeks without supplies they lacked the mortar shells to sustain the bombardments they were conducting on the mobs of entrenched traitors. The Askalo regiment(s) were able to continue delaying the loss of the city for two more days armed only with a few measly emplaced machine guns and the standard issue long-las each soldier was equipped with. As the fighting ability of the regiments dropped the heretics drew in closer each day until eventually they finally breached the defenses of the city effectively and slaughtered civilian and soldier alike. After the loss of the capital the rest of the towns on Heromus quickly fell. The few remaining elements of the PDF retreated back to their hidden fortresses bringing any refugees they could along with them. Luck would be on their side as they remained within their well fortified strongholds due to the fact they were more effective at combating the enemy in their natural environment. In addition to their tailored skills benefiting them as they fought in the vast forests, their fortresses remained hidden for a lengthy amount of time due to their remote locations. The situation would remain the same on Heromus for months as there was a linear ebb and flow between success and loss. The same could not be said for Toclus as the fighting on the eastern continent was much more costly for the Ruffians. Wyrham was the first of the towns to be pillaged by the foul legions of darkness as it was one of the more resource rich towns. The town was largely abandoned by the time the chaos fleet had arrived on the eastern continent and the only remaining civilians were the few that gathered arms to fight alongside the Ruffians. When the first scouting parties arrived to Toclus the Ruffians were successful in destroying them before they could gather enough reliable intel to bring back to their dark overlords. The combat gradually became more difficult as each scouting party grew larger in numbers as the previous one was destroyed until eventually the Ruffians were unsuccessful at hunting them all down. They knew that the next wave of foes wouldn't be a motley group of cultists like the other times but a hardened attack force set on turning Wyrham to rubble. Alongside their citizen militia the PDF fought tooth and nail against mobs of ravenous cultist and foul warp spawn for days. The true valor of the Ruffians shone during these dark times as they held their ground against the tides of foes. Fortune would run out for those at Wyrham rather quickly though as they had drawn the ire of the commanding chaos Astartes overseeing the assaults on the town. From the distance sentries atop the homes of Wyrham could see mighty war machines accompanied by a cadre of villainous chaos Space Marines. Those Ruffians at Wyrham were aware that they would be unable to prevent the loss of the town and sent away the remaining citizens who stood with them to fight. All that remained left to fight for the town was a measly few hundred Ruffians but they remained diligent despite the impossible odds the faced. Those brave soldiers fought to their last breath with the fury of the wilds in their hearts and bought their fellow soldiers a little more time elsewhere on Toclus. Pándhrosos would be the final urban bastion of the PDF as retreating regiments and fleeing civilians filled the coastal city. Due to the very strong presence of the Ruffians and a couple squads of Tempered Souls Astartes, stalwart defenses were set up quickly and the entire city was well protected from each side. Barricades and sentry posts sprung up from the town square to the very edges of the urban jungle. The Ruffians, in an effort to become even more dug in, garrisoned all available structures and set up many teams of Sharpshooters along the rooftops/vantage points. Those at the large coastal city were well aware they were the next target after Wyrham due to their close proximity and resources. After several hours of radio silence with those at Wyrham the Ruffians at Pándhrosos made final preparations for the undoubtedly gruesome fight ahead of them. They were finishing up bolstering their defenses as their lookouts would sound the alarm as heaps of cultist came from all directions but the sea. The gunfire soon started as the PDF attempted to delay the mobs of the lost and the damned from gaining a foothold in the ruins of the outer parts of the town. During this early part of the battle the combat was pretty lackluster but with each day became progressively worse as more sinister foes showed up each day. In the early days of the fighting at Pándhrosos the commanders of the PDF wagered it would be a easy fight but opinions swayed as the siege of the city continued for a week with no visible sign of stopping soon. It would appear that the attacking forces of chaos began to lose interest in taking hold of the city as they began artillery barrages with which the simply destroyed whole parts of the city. Rather than waiting inside of their bunkers waiting to be skewered by the invaders it was decided that, with Tempered Souls assistance, the PDF would take the fight to the enemy. Several squads were sent out behind enemy lines to sabotage their artillery and cause general disruption in the enemy supply lines while the main Ruffian force would ready for the assault. Luck would be on their side as the strategy worked and the saboteurs remained unseen while carrying out their mission. With the constant shelling of the city coming to a halt the assault began with the Ruffians' tanks at the front making a charge at the lines with a clump of infantry and a couple squads of Astartes following behind. The tanks broke the enemy's defenses and provided hard hitting firepower while the infantry cleared buildings or makeshift bunkers. This move would be costly for the PDF as the bulk of their tanks were destroyed or rendered irreparable and many troops were killed in action. The push did successfully route the scum laying siege to the city so it was considered a Pyrrhic victory but because of this counterattack Pándhrosos would remain in Imperial hands for the duration of the battle. Club Stilleto The battle for Askalo began with an act of sabotage that brought down the power grid all over the city. A dozen Ruffians were on leave at the time, spending their evening watching the club's exotic dancers when they responded to the sound of a nearby bomb blast. They quickly fell back when they realized their means of escape was cut off, the saboteurs had taken every major road out of the area. Though they knew they could never defeat their enemies alone they would slow them down any way they could while they waited for help. While never intended for the purpose the club and the surrounding buildings became a Ruffian stronghold in the following days garrisoned by a dozen Ruffians and forty- one Askalo citizens. They held for sixteen days with little ammunition and little food before the invading cultists broke through their makeshift defenses. The last left alive, a Ruffian by the name of Borusa Ulymar collapsed the building around him using explosives recaptured from their enemies, killing himself alongside them. Those excavating the site at the end of the Black Crusade counted 520 enemy dead, 43 of whom had died in the collapse. The Grand Push After the seemingly progress lacking months of the exchange of artillery and small arms fire all across the continents the PDF's generals along with the other commanders drew up plans to route the enemy in a single massive charge. The plan was to have all garrisoned forces not essential for the operation of the Ruffian's strongholds charge the enemy as a single homogeneous force. After the proper logistics and communications were established the Ruffians poured forth from their fortresses and bunkers taking vast amounts of ground. Those heretics who weren't slain retreated back only to find themselves encircled on all sides by a seemingly never ending mob of savage warriors. Eventually after several weeks of continued combat this tactic proved to be fruitful on Heromus more so than Toclus as the PDF eventually retook all of their major assets on the Western continent. The Grand Push was not as effective on Toclus due to its many rolling hills and craggy mountains which halted their advance and provided many places for the hostiles to lay in wait to attack. As a result of the impassable terrain that the infantry faced on their advance the PDF resorted to heavy artillery barrages to deal with their foes. By the time the almost constant shelling was completed after two weeks many of the vast forest on Toclus were barren crater filled wastelands littered with debris. After the earth shattering artillery strikes any surviving traitors put up very little in the way of a fight. After much toil the bulk of Toclus was reclaimed by the PDF. With both continents relatively secure and the last of the enemies retreating to Varmim the Ruffians now sought to finish the fight. Gathering all able bodied soldiers and supplies possible the commanders formulated a plan to assault the scum filled island(s) of Varmim. Margerus Glacier A part of the fighting on Heromus it involved a group of inexperienced Ruffians operating near Corbonis's North Pole. They were sent out on a scouting mission where they encountered a force of Heretics, taking several prisoners and forcing the rest to flee. Upon interrogating them they learned that reinforcements were on their way, more than they could hope to defeat and so they quickly fled after killing the now useless traitors in order to travel faster. The Heretic warband, far more experienced after months of fighting than the newly minted Ruffians, led them into an almost perfect ambush the next day, several malfunctioning enemy weapons kept the surprise attack from destroying them in the first salvo. The Ruffians responded quickly acting on superior local knowledge setting up defenses and fighting on the run. They used their snowshoes to traverse through the rough environment, giving them an enormous advantage over their under-equipped enemies. Despite this it ended in a draw, both sides retreated back to their respective bases of operations later that night. However this was not a useless battle, the Ruffians had able to determine the location of the traitor's stronghold. It was leveled only days later when a single squad of Tempered Souls assaulted the location, leaving none of them alive. Varmim With Imperial forces finally coming to aid the PDF was turning the tide of the battle on their planet. Scores of murderous traitors were slain and those who survived fled to the island(s) of Varmim. A full on assault of the island was all that had to take place for the Ruffians to remove the last heretic from their pristine planet. Quickly the forces of the Ruffians and their allies prepared for the undoubtedly difficult task that they had to complete. In the hours of dusk the combined forces of the PDF and many of their Imperial allies began the assault on Varmim. While the majority of the Ruffians would arrive by commandeered naval craft there were a few that were flown in alongside their Imperial Guard and Astartes comrades. Those brought in by aircraft were dropped deep behind enemy held ground and were assigned the task of destroying the enemy's defenses before the arrival of the rest of the force. As quietly and efficiently as possible the deployed squads crept stealthily to their targets taking out sentries and lookouts along the way. In a almost synchronized fashion the Ruffians set off their explosive charges destroying the vast majority of the emplaced guns set up by their foes. As the demo squads of the PDF pulled back from the piles of slag they'd just made the rest of the force arrived on the beaches of Varmim. Like ants teeming from a colony the now alerted mobs of degenerates bearing the banners of chaos were darting towards the beach. Trying to get off the shore as quickly as possible the assaulting Ruffians wasted no time getting into the woodlands neighboring the beach. With the majority of the assault force having already made their way inland the squads and platoons of Ruffians began attacking the occupied cities and towns. They were met with stiff resistance by their foe but with the assistance of the combined might of Astartes and Imperial Guardsmen they broke through the defenses of their invaders. Once the defensive lines of the foe were broken Imperial forces swarmed into the cities. The fight devolved into grisly close quarters fighting and resulted in enormous amounts of damage to the structures that were still standing. The cacophony of battle was constant as cannons shattered ear drums and machine guns screamed in a hellish staccato. It was evident to the Ruffians they were beginning to drive their foe back as more and more clumps of cultists and mercenaries began to retreat to the center of the island. Marching triumphantly over shredded corpses and tons of rubble the PDF chased the retreating enemy into the dense forests. The battle went much better for the Ruffians now as they were fighting in their typical environment. The starving disoriented masses of combatants put up very little in the way of a fight as the almost shadow like troops of the PDF picked them off from a distance with their rifles and mortars. Varmim's forests and beaches were drenched in the blood of both the damned and the blood of the blessed. At last the lush world of Corbonis was free of conflict and the soldiers of the PDF were allowed to lay down their weapons. Their Imperial allies moved onward to elsewhere in the system to free the other worlds still embroiled in war. Tactics While they prefer to fight at a distance, emphasizing stealth, mobility and their superior knowledge of the terrain to their advantage they also have access to armor, Syprios pattern tanks acquired through trade, part of the government's push toward modernization. These are generally used to support their infantry, as they aren't much good in the dense forests or foothills. If they are forced to fight at close quarters they do so with their knife and hatchet in either hand. While they developed their own methods of using these tools more recent influences include Eske and a Medici martial art using cloaks and daggers. They have been known to also set traps in predicted enemy routes not as much to inflict casualties but to add to the psychological aspect of warfare. They often use strategies that revolve around demoralizing the foe such as assassinating the commanders of enemy forces or attacking lightly defended camps. While these actions may not be as effective in large operations these petty attacks can lead the enemy's forces into ambushes or get them to lower their guard at the worst moments. Training Recruits are taken of to the hidden base facilities of the PDF and then trained extensively in the ways of asymmetrical combat. They first learn to use only their hands and feet to kill a combatant, then they move up to their signature weapons, the knife and hatchet, learning the homegrown martial art associated created by the Ruffians. After being deemed adequate with their close combat weaponry they are handed their lengthened las guns which they practice with until they could reliably hit center of a target every time. Survival training comes after their extensive weapon training. It is thought this training is what gives them such an edge over their foes as their weapons are somewhat lacking but with their skills in the art of surviving they use the land itself as a tool against the enemy. They are taught not only how to keep themselves alive for extended periods of time but also how to make poisons and many traps fit to take down a man. While they do have a formal hierarchy the interaction between a commander and his men is somewhat less so - regardless of rank they often refer to each other by first name outside of battle. A good Ruffian commander knows to let his men act on their own initiative(so long as his comrades are informed of what he's doing) and run his unit with just enough discipline so that they won't fall apart at the first sign of trouble. Equipment PDF uniform * A long green tunic with black cuffs and facings held closed by metal buttons. * Brown or black trousers. * Soft soled boots with matching leggings. * Standard issue pack containing ammunition and several items necessary for survival in the vast woodlands of Corbonis. * Long Coat typically made of weatherproof black leather. Has a hood and several pockets sewn into the lining. Weapons and other gear * Heromus Pattern Flak Armor - A light armor covering the chest and shoulders it is designed to protect vital areas while not compromising movement, painted green to match their tunic. * Heromus Pattern Flak Helmet - A standard flak helmet in OD green with the Ruffians' insignia. Typically isn't worn by most Ruffians due to the dampening effect it has on their hearing it also often gives away their position because of its very recognizable shape. It still has its uses- they have on more than one occasion put a helmet on a stick, holding it above their cover drawing a bead an enemy shooter when they take their shot. *Comm Bead - While they emphasize stealth they also need to be able to communicate and an earpiece is practical where a large Vox caster is not. * Heromus Pattern Longlas -so named since the designs of both the armor and rifle were born in the weapon factories on the continent. It suits the Ruffians well, as they prefer to fight at a distance using their terrain and superior local knowledge to their advantage. * Heromus Pattern laspistol/gunbelt- made of black leather it has pockets for a compass and 3 pistol charge packs as well as loops for their knife and hatchet. Ruffians with Vatian ancestry wear a Kutsi hung from it as well. The laspistol is a compact weapon with a fairly small charge pack, good for approximately 40 shots. However in the hands of a Ruffian each of those 40 shots is guaranteed hit to somewhere vital. * 2 frag grenades * Long knife and hatchet- intended as both tools and weapons. When used as weapons the hatchet is used in the dominant hand with the knife held in the other in a reverse grip. Ranks and Honors Ranking System There aren't many ranks within the Ruffians' army as they aren't much of a conventional fighting force. The existing ranks are broken up by the role and specialty of the soldier. General Infantry * Unblooded - A term used for cadets in training or those who have been fully trained but never deployed. * Ruffian - The title for those who have tested their mettle in battle. * Briar-Hopper - Experienced woodsmen and soldiers who are more often than not veterans of several battles or campaigns. Squad Leaders * Ridge Runner - Adept survivalist and cunning tacticians people carrying this rank have recently been given the honor of leading squads into battle. * Ranger - These are experienced leaders and fighters and are more often than not the leader of the more experienced veteran squads. Platoon Leader * Captain - A veteran member well versed in the art of warfare and the skills of survival. These soldiers lead operations from charges to stealth operations and everything between. * Officer - More often than not they are the strategists giving commands from the rear for if they are lost in battle much knowledge is lost with them. Soldiers bearing this rank are also allowed to train cadets and vote on policies regarding the PDF. * Head Officer - The highest title one may obtain second to the commanding planetary governor. Only the best and the brightest are awarded this title and at the most there has been three people at one time to be given this prestigious rank. Battle Honors * Windproof Brass Lighter - While it may sound like a dull item these are rewards to whomever has the most kills in a squad after a battle. It is possible to acquire several of these throughout a military career. They are what they sound like they are an average lighter with a brass casing to protect the internal mechanisms. They have an inscription on the sides which says "Always Wild" which is accompanied by a rough depiction of Corbonis. *Lapel Pin- given after 5 years of service it's worn on the top left of their coat, made from steel dulled down to eliminate shine it bears a large V in the center. This lapel pin is replaced by a dulled brass version for ten years and the inscribed V is replaced with an X. *Golden Featherleaf- An affectation used to mark distinguished veterans with fifteen or more years of service, worn in the same location as the lapel pin. The medal, made in the image of a common Corbonis tree is made of fourteen karat gold dulled to eliminate shine. It's more of a parade piece and seldom worn in the field, nevertheless it still a mark of pride for anyone to earn it. *Silver Flask- While many carry a flask for their Amasec treated water, only the best earn these ones, made of real silver. They are usually awarded to officers upon their promotion to rear positions or upon their retirement- such a thing is too precious for use in the field. Soldier Roles Ruffian The catch-all term for the generalized role that most soldiers fall into. They are the heart of the PDF and also embody most of its principles of tactical flexibility. Ruffians are able to adapt to all task set before them in a jack of all trades way. While they may not be as proficient in each task as a specialist they serve in a more modular fashion on the field. Hounder A slang term for those who tend the hounds that are employed by the PDF. They are very close to their four legged friends and are semi educated in the treatment of illnesses and ailments that may beset their hounds. In the battlefield these soldiers will lead packs of hounds to search for retreating foes or any bunkers the enemies may have used. These soldiers typically operate only accompanied by their feral companions or another hounder and his pack. With the modernization of Corbonis this role and the tactics that accompany it have largely fallen out of favor especially after the events of the 13th BC. Sharpshooter The marksmen of the PDF these soldiers specialize in long range shooting and reconnaissance. They have some of the best training the PDF can give as they are often sent on dangerous missions behind enemy lines. They have specialized weapons as well. The standard long-las employed by the Ruffians is lengthened and given a scope to better suit these sniper's needs. These soldiers often work on their lonesome but are occasionally thrown into squads of Ruffians to provide combat support. The best of them earn the title Saethwyr(Say-thoo- eer) a word borrowed from Rhiannon Low Gothic meaning simply "marksman" nonetheless the title marks them as something special. They usually find themselves in a leadership or at least advisory position, others tend to look for them for counsel due to their proven skills. Culture Reclusive by default the soldiers and their families live in small settlements nestled within the vast woodlands of both Toclus and Heromus, their Homeworld's two continents. They tend to be loners when in the cities and are largely very uncomfortable in the rockcrete jungles preferring to be back in the woodlands. They are often seen as wildmen by the city dwellers who are largely unfamiliar with the lifestyle the soldiers live, the presence of Salastros Hounds only adds to this image. They do nothing to discourage the misconception, simply ignoring the stares and whispers. They earn a decent wage but appear to make the bare minimum to survive as they lack the want of material possessions that the majority of the population has, interested in little beyond what they need to support themselves and their families and perhaps a few creature comforts. They have no need to work, soldiering is their full time career, but the majority still do when not deployed. They, like many of the Hill People enjoy what the city dwellers call "Mountain Amasec", a clear grain alcohol flavored with fruit and berries. They are known to mix it into their water to keep it from freezing during winter operations. Salastros Hound It was the hill people of Corbonis who first discovered the species in the foothills of the Salastros mountains and so they are often seen in the company of the Corbonis Ruffians. They are not popular pets amongst the city dwellers due to their untrainable, still largely feral natures. The Ruffians simply know how to work with their natural instincts instead of against them. The Ruffians are clear to point out that Salastros Hounds, despite having names are not pets and they can only be controlled through mutual respect between the animal and their master. Famous Members Belos Ullgra A high ranking Officer within the ranks of the Ruffians he volunteered just before the 12th BC. He quickly rose through the ranks as he destroyed the small Chaos influenced movements that rose up and during these skirmishes he developed new tactics in use by the Ruffians today. Famed for his talent in warfare but also his skill as a woodsman He would train cadets in his spare time and wrote several field manuals that have been well distributed throughout the system as well as other parts of the sector. Discharged due to health problems he left soldiering and turned to politics pleading for the conservation of the last few healthy woodlands in the Nerio System but thus far nothing has come of it. Soran Maltaen He was only nineteen when he joined the Ruffians but in the first courageous act of many in several decades of service he tracked down and captured a serial killer who had claimed 14 victims and had eluded the Corbonis Arbites. He gave most of the credit to his Salastros Hound a male named Karpos, commenting that the man's "Fear-stink and stumbling ignorance." made it easy for the canine to track him down. Fighting alongside Ellyot Cummaadi during the 12th Black Crusade with Karpos at his side he would later be assigned as a Hounder and Karpos would be the sire of many Hounds whose descendants still fight alongside their ruffian masters. Ellyot Cumaadi A native of Corbonis born and a veteran of the 12th Black Crusade, he was born the youngest of five brothers, all of whom were a part of the Ruffians but he is the only one of note. On multiple occasions during the 12th Black Crusade he would rush into enemy positions cutting through cultists with his knife and hatchet and emerging with nothing but minor injuries if injured at all. Meic Brys The first man to call himself a Saethwyr . This Rhiannon refugee was one of the founders of Wyrham, now known for being the last remnant of pure Rhiannon culture. Others from Wyrham would follow his example and join the Ruffians, calling themselves Saethwyr as well. The word eventually spread to the militia as a whole, not just that first unit. Belmas "Scrublord" Ullyra Born in a coastal area of Heromus known as "The Scrub' in 120M41 he was familiar with both land and sea as his family, unofficial regional leaders, made a living as fishermen and woodcutters but they were forced inland after flooding destroyed their town. Ullyra was always more comfortable with animals than people so he took to exploring the woods on his own, finding Nulaara Tavern alongside a small country road and with it the commander of the local Ruffians unit. Joining at age twenty one he was quickly dubbed 'scrublord' as he was the only member in the unit hailing from the area and the son of one of its more prominent families. While a quick study and an effective fighter, he never thought he would actually see combat and so the 12th Black Crusade came as a rude awakening. While he would survive the conflict he would leave The Ruffians shortly thereafter, unable to cope with the terrible things he had seen. Quotes By About Feel free to add some! Category:Nerio System Category:PDF Category:Imperium